


Captain's Boy.

by SashaMilk



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Top Steve Rogers, reluctance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashaMilk/pseuds/SashaMilk
Summary: Another little bit of smut..





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well it felt like it was time for so smut. I was mean to poor Steve last one, so I guess its Bucky's turn this time.
> 
> .

Captain's Boy

Bucky lay in the tent, listening to the noise of the camp in the distance, hoping that perhaps Steve would be too busy with making the plans for the mission tomorrow to visit him tonight. But the sound of footsteps approaching killed his optimism. Sighing he rolled over and wondered if he should pretend to be asleep. It would work, he knew, for Steve was too polite to try to wake him. But he dismissed the idea, it felt mean and really it wasn't as if Steve was doing anything different than before...

In fact Steve Rogers had always been rough, nasty talking and demanding in the bedroom. Treating Bucky very much as his personal fucktoy. Bucky had always rather enjoyed it really the usually mild mannered clean cut Steve having a darker side. But a skinny asthmatic pinning you down for a quick fumble was greatly different to a super soldier with an almost inexhaustible libido. After saving him from Hydra, Steve had automatically assumed Bucky was keen to make use of his new perfect health, expecting him to want make up lost time. In this Steve who's sex drive had skyrocketed was to willing to oblige him. 

The tent flap opened and Steve stepped in, never one to waste time, he was already unbuckling his trousers as he went to kneel beside Bucky.  
"Sorry I'm late, the meeting went on and on," he said pulling Bucky around so his face was against his exposed penis, already growing stiff. "Suck me." he ordered as he started to push Bucky's sleeping pants down. "Its gonna have to be quick baby, Peg wants to leave tonight."

Bucky his mouth full of Steve's rapidly swelling cock made a faint noise, grateful that he was spared a marathon night, which Steve mistakenly took for annoyance. Stroking Bucky's hair he soothed, "I know baby, I'll make it up to you. Pity you can't come." Bucky shook his head quickly signalling his rejection of idea.   
Steve was stroking his hand over Bucky's arse and slipping his fingers into his crack. Bucky felt a pressure probing at his entrance "Gonna get you ready, get this tight little hole opened up a bit,"   
One if Steve's large hands was splayed on his cheeks, spreading him open as he felt his arse with the other. "Ok here comes a finger." Bucky gave a cry around Steve's cock as a sudden burst of pain hit him. Steve holding him firmly soothed him. "Yeah, theres the finger. Fuck its tight. I'm gonna give you another now," and he started to press another in. 

Bucky moaned weakly as the thick dry digits probed him but Steve paid no attention grabbing Bucky by head he urged him back towards his cock.   
"Come on suck it, really fucking work on it. I wanna get off in your mouth first," he instructed, the groaned in pleasure as Bucky started suckling hard obediently.   
"Yeah thats it, you know how I like it." His cock was rock hard now . "Urgh yeah, I'm not gonna last long. Feel these," he dragged Bucky's hand on his balls. "Full of juice, I'm gonna blow straight down your throat" Indeed they were, squeezing them gently Bucky knew Steve would need multiple releases and shivered slightly. Busy ramming two fingers into Bucky, Steve felt it and laughed. "Getting excited? Well I won't make you wait for your treat. Deep throat me now, take it like a whore." he barked out, abandoning his efforts on Bucky's arse, , he grabbed hold of Bucky's shoulders and started to work his hips. 

Spearing his cock down his throat, speaking filthy encouragement all the while. "Yeah take it all, slut. Suck down this big cock. Look at you, such filthy cock sucking slut Buck, not even fucking gagging. Such a dirty boy" Then as he grew close he fisted Bucky hair brutally as he thrust rapidly "Ok slut get ready, get ready its coming, gonna be a big load...its coming. Swallow it! Swallow!" he roared his body going rigid as he peaked and Bucky held unable to move, mouth pressed to Steve's crotch felt the thick organ invading his body pulse and then hot fluid was filling his mouth and going down his throat.

Steve was deliberately holding himself as deep as possible so Bucky was forced to swallow frantically unless he started to choke. Even so the gush of release was so much that it leaked out of the sides of his lips and dribbled down his chin.bSteve watched pleased and wiping up a sticky mass coated his fingers.  
"Big drink and bit of lube for your arse too, double prize." he crowed and letting go of his cruel grip on Bucky, he again slid his fingers into Bucky's clenching hole, using his own sperm to ease the way. 

Bucky swallowing desperately was finally forced to break for air. Gasping he raised his head, breathing hard as he stared at Steve's cock still fully erect despite his recent release.   
"Good load baby?" asked Steve his fingers working busily and Bucky nodded, trying to relax to the sensation.  
"Y-yeah a real big one," he said shakily and Steve laughed proudly. "Nothing like a swallowing fresh man juice to get you horny is there Buck?" he teased, he grabbed and fondled his own balls lewdly. "Plenty more left in these bad boys for you," He moved closer.   
"How about a load up your arse now? You feeling ready for a good dicking?"

**Author's Note:**

> Well how did you like it? Want a bit more? 
> 
> All mistakes mine.
> 
> Just to clarify Steve isn't really raping Bucky, he is just doing stuff they used to do not realising Bucky isn't quite feeling it but I tagged it in case...and you never know in the future.


End file.
